


"Magic Hands" - Klaine Advent 2015 Prompt #11: Kink

by letshaveagleeki



Category: Glee, Klaine Advent - Fandom, Klaine Advent 2015 - Fandom, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Glee - Freeform, Klaine, Klaine Advent, M/M, klaine advent 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looks like THIS could be my shortest piece for this year's Advent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Magic Hands" - Klaine Advent 2015 Prompt #11: Kink

“Blaine could you…Maybe…I can’t reach…”

Kurt moans loudly as Blaine’s hands come up and start working their magic on his neck and shoulders.

“Oh my god yes.” 

Kurt’s head falls back onto his husband’s shoulder and Blaine works a knot in his neck loose.

“I’ve had a kink in my neck all damn day. Thank you so much for working your magic.” Kurt says with a smile as Blaine continues squeezing and massaging all the right places along his shoulders and upper back.

Blaine kisses his neck and playfully bites Kurt’s earlobe.

“It’s my pleasure, Baby.” He whispers and adds, “Maybe if you’re up for it, after I work your shoulders and neck a bit more loose, we can head to the bedroom and see what else I can work over for you.”

Kurt moans again at that and grabs Blaine’s hand, pulling them both up and off the couch.

“I think my neck’s good, let’s get to bed, Romeo.”


End file.
